


Thing of Beauty

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, The Bentley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-12
Updated: 2004-10-12
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Thing of Beauty

For an ambitious man, Crawford has never wanted much in the way of material possessions. He buys good quality things, because shoddy bargains are a false economy, but he only ever buys what he truly needs.

Right now, however, he's having a major attack of covetousness.

He walks around the gleaming vintage car, admiring its lines, its softly shining paintwork. It's beautiful and impractical and Crawford wishes his life had room for such lovely toys. He chooses cars based on their performance and reliability. This car is kept because it is loved.

Regretfully, Crawford goes back to his utilitarian life.


End file.
